Shattered Glass and Shattered Hearts
by SociallySelective
Summary: What I wanted to happen after Terrence and Jelena talked in the car in the episode 'Shattered Glass.'


**Shattered Glass and Shattered Hearts**

"_I am not your problem Terrence. We're not together, and we never should have been."_

Those words stung, but he knew that Jelena hadn't really meant them. They still hurt, but after all she had been through today, he knew that Jelena was not okay.

"_She doesn't want you, you heard what she said," _he thought.She hadn't meant it. He could tell by the blank look on her face that she was hurt, because that was just Jelena. She kept her emotions bottled up, because she didn't trust people enough to see them.

"_Maybe I should check up on her_," he thought. She obviously wasn't alright, he knew his girl.

"_She's not your girl anymore." _Terrence missed her like hell, but she had messed with his drug test, he couldn't just let that go. But even though he was still upset, for some reason he still decided to go check up on her.

"_What the hell are you doing here,"_ he thought to himself as he sat outside of her house. He had made the rash decision to go to her house, and he knew exactly why he was there- it was because he still cared. So he gathered up his nerve and walked up to her door. He took his key (he still had it, she never asked for it back and he was also guilty of not wanting to give it back), and unlocked it as he knocked to let her know it was him. She would know it was him anyway; he was the only one with a key.

What he saw was a wreck. There was shattered glass everywhere, and a mess of what used to lie on the glass shelf that used to sit at the end of the walkway. Jelena sat in the midst of the destruction, looking dead at him.

"What are you doing here, Terrence?" she asked. Her voice was lacking of any feeling, he hated that.

"_What are you doing sitting in glass," _he thought. "What happened?" he asked, since he didn't really know how to answer her question. He shut the door and walked slowly over to her. He hovered before he decided to sit with her.

"Terrence, go home." She said.

"Now you don't really mean that do you? No, I – I want to be here." he said. With that she glance up at him, a slightly confused look. He realized that she didn't think that he'd want her around anymore.

"Jelena, you've got to know that's not true." he said. He looked into her eyes, and told her, "I will always want you." She started to tear up, and he took her in his lap and wrapped her in his arms. He had honestly never seen her really cry, and he didn't really know what to do.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder, she said, "I'm sorry, Terrence. I am so sorry. There's not a day that goes by that I don't hate myself for what I did to you." When he looked in her eyes, he could tell she was telling the truth. She had never apologized before, this was kind of new to him, and her too.

"I don't think I've ever heard you apologize before." He said.

"Yeah, well I guess it was pretty necessary." She said.

"Well thank you." He said. It meant a lot to him. He still had to ask her something though.

"Jelena, what happened?" he asked. Something had to have happened between her and her mother.

She hesitated before saying anything, she always hated to talk about her parents. "I hate my father. And she always goes back to him." She said, as she sniffled. "She left tonight because she said that he had gotten 'lonely.' I just don't understand how she can keep going back to somebody who treated her like that." She paused, and said, "I really don't want to be around her as long as he's still around."

Terrence understood. He would never raise a finger on Jelena. "I understand," he said. He could feel her tears wet on his shirt. "It's okay," he told her.

"I love you, Jelena." He said.

"I love you too, Terrence." She replied.

"But did you have to break the shelf? I liked that thing." He joked.

He could feel Jelena's smile as she said, "Shut the fuck up, Terrence." He smiled, because this was the Jelena he knew and loved.


End file.
